User talk:XXRanceXx
update ur profile man ALIENHALLO 17:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I finished ur drawing dude look at the photos :P 2Dlover4231 23:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOSH, RANCE!! You came back for me!! Whoever told you it was a good idea to leave me for so long?! David said to me "Yeah, he could be dead for all we know." Wonderful, thats exactly what i love hearing. He knows just what to say. The last time i talked to you was that time you tried to kiss yourself and got blood all over your keyboard.... Ah, memories. <3 FutureMrs2D (talk) 02:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Was your friend cracked or something?? Oh well, maybe the absence of Lady GaGa will do the world some good. FutureMrs2D (talk) 11:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Someone, anyone come on chat. I haven't spoken to any of you guys in ages! XXRanceXx (talk) 15:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *poke* How come I never notice when you join! Johnsckops (talk) 20:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh... well *goes to poke americans* Johnsckops (talk) 20:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) GOD. DAMMIT. I missed it again! Johnsckops (talk) 23:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Impossible.... damn it again. Not even j ordnz noticed Johnsckops (talk) 00:11, December 11, 2012 (UTC) You still online a lot? We should talk sometime since we havent in like, a bazillion years. FutureMrs2D (talk) 22:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Johnsckops (talk) 23:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I noticed. :/ Around what time are you usually online?(Your time zone) FutureMrs2D (talk) 05:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I Enjoy Poking Americans --Johnsckops (talk) 21:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) This is your site? http://www.rancidranch.com/ if so, it's very cool. I like what you're doing then No it's not but I've been asked that before. XXRanceXx (talk) 14:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I did not know before.\inky Howdey! 2Dlover4231 (talk) 00:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm on right now! :D 2Dlover4231 (talk) 19:20, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Long time no talk. If you're still alive, lemme know. XD FutureMrs2D (talk) 22:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Lemme know around what times you're on chat. I don't have skype, sorry. D: FutureMrs2D (talk) 20:03, April 8, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Alright, that's around four for me. :D FutureMrs2D (talk) 22:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I have no idea how, but i managed to forget about that entire thing. I'll be on everyday around four from now on. XD Sorry!! FutureMrs2D (talk) 19:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D 4 for me, which is around 8 for you i believe...If that's alright with you. FutureMrs2D (talk) 19:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I said i would, didn't I? :D FutureMrs2D (talk) 20:28, May 5, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm back though and ill be online tomorrow. <3 FutureMrs2D (talk) 00:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D P.S. I kinda feel like a dick Hi! Hi! I take it your still active on this wiki, right? Write on! (talk) 14:11, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Mrs. Grant Ward BRO. Where have you been?! Come back! FutureMrs2D (talk) 00:27, June 9, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Excuses. I thought you DIED! D: FutureMrs2D (talk) 01:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I'm pretty sure that's the second time i thought you died. FutureMrs2D (talk) 13:31, June 15, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I need to tell you about the weird dreams i've had. FutureMrs2D (talk) 17:49, July 22, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D I'm not sure if you know who Jamison Newlander is, but he's one of the main characters in "The Lost Boys" which is one of my favorite movies. It's from the eighties, so he was younger then and old now, obviously. But i had a dream i was staying at a hotel and he was working there (the young version). I must've been shy or something? Because i was like, in love with him and i told my cousin who was there with me. My cousin freaking told him which i didn't care too much about, it was whatever. So anyway, i was leaving the hotel soon to go back home, but i wanted to keep in touch and couldn't work up the nerve to ask him for his number so i wrote down mine, along with a note on a piece of paper and slipped it under his door. The thing is, we were literally packing up and getting ready to leave...but i couldn't find paper. ANYWHERE.. I checked like seven notebooks and NONE OF THEM WERE EMPTY. So i wrote on the back of a used on. Again since life isn't easy, IT WAS LIKE I'D NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE. My handwriting was illegible and i couldn't for the life of me make it look any better. After several failed attempts and much crossing out (i was writing in crayon) i FINALLY got my number down, looking like it'd been written by a three year old. I slipped it under his door but before i could walk away, a girl opened it. She was like.. "Did you write this? Do you have a crush on him?" And i was just like.. "Yes? Do you have a problem?" I had a serious attitude. And she was like "Yeah, i kind of have a problem with you giving my dad your number." And suddenly jamison newlander was all old and ew. So yeah that's that. Also, somewhere along the way when he was still young he said to me "Bree...We should run away together and go to London... I heard it's lovely." Honestly, i have no idea where that one came from. Plus he wants to run away with me but i can't find the courage to ask for his number? I definetely wasn't myself in that dream. Then it compltely flipped and got scary but it was mostly a blur so i won't bother to try and explain that part. It was honestly crazy. As a consequence, I'm now attracted to his character in the lost boys when i never have been before. My subconsious needs to stop doing this. FutureMrs2D (talk) 05:32, July 24, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D Both of those are actually true. But it's no secret that i like Mint Chocolate Chip. FutureMrs2D (talk) 18:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC)FutureMrs2D